Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple target locating and alarming system, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for positioning a target and receiving a data on the target from a sensor component via wireless communicating technology, which can send an alarm when judging the target with an alarm condition.
Description of the Prior Art
There are several kinds of wireless sensors such as thermometers, hydrometers, other kinds of switches, which can separate two types of the communication ways. The first type of the communication way is a broadcast-observer architecture—a sensor broadcasts a sensing data for a period time, and all nearby observers are able to receive the sensing data through the broadcasting channel without establishing connection to the sensor. The second type of communication way is a master-slave architecture—the master needs to establish connection to the sensor in order to get the sensing data.
No matter the broadcaster-observer or the master-slave, typically the received device has to keep close to the sensors within the communication range. For tracking multiple targets in wide areas, this conventional technology is not suitable.